


Like a Pitbull

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor was always like a loyal Pitbull.  Matty would sic him on someone and he’d do exactly what needed done- no more, no less- and would look back at his master for that hint of approval.  That night in the Shamrock was no different- all Matty had to do was give the word and Taylor ripped apart the local tuff.  That night at the motel, he gave Taylor his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Pitbull

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another new fandom… I’m really branching out lately. :P If you haven’t seen Knockaround Guys, it’s a must. I don’t know that seeing it is really necessary to understand the story, though it certainly would help as then you have a better sense of these two characters and their history. This is a definite PWP that’s a little deleted scene interlude between Matty (Barry Pepper) and Taylor (Vin Diesel). Enjoy!

Taylor moved with precision, never exerting more energy than needed.  He had a fluid grace, a man honed to fight.  Each of his hits was landed with just the right amount of force, in the best tactical places- the most bang for his buck as it were.  He’d pause to consider if more was needed before making his next move.

When he was finally finished pounding the local tuff into the floor, he shifted his stance just a bit, looking over at Matty.  There was a slight upturn of his lips as he nodded at Taylor- he was pleased with his work then.  Taylor hid his own smile by retrieving his jacket and sidling up to the bar so no one could see his reaction.  He wanted to make Matty happy- that was always his goal.

On the other hand, Matty could only do his best not to gloat too awful much in the face of the pile of shit that lay out on the floor, bloodied and busted at Taylor’s hands.  Taylor was a beast, like a loyal pitbull that Matty could sic on whoever needed it.  He could always trust Taylor to get the job done; doing no more, no less than what was needed.  And he would _always_ look back at his master, waiting for that little bit of approval.

They left the Shamrock and went back to the motel knowing full well that the guy would locate their missing money, if only to get respect back.  They weren’t out of the woods yet, but hopefully they would be soon.  All there was to do for the time being was to sit and wait.

Well, there _was_ one other thing.  As Taylor settled his right hand into the bucket of ice, there was a grateful rumbling noise from deep within his chest.  He was propped up against the headboard, eyes drooping shut with the hint of a smile on his face.

Matty observed him for a bit, slipping out of his shoes and leather jacket.  “Bust yer hand?”

“Nah.”  Taylor’s deep, graveled voice sent a shiver down Matty’s spine.  “Just swelled a bit.”

After a pause, Matty commented, “Ya did good y’know.”

Taylor’s smirk turned into a full blown grin.  “Anythin’ for you Matty.”  And wasn’t that true.  

Matty knew damn well that the only reason Taylor stayed in this life was because Matty wouldn’t leave.  As long as he stayed, as long as he continued to try and be the man his father was, then Taylor would _never_ abandon him.  It made Matty guilty sometimes, like it was _his_ fault Taylor couldn’t get out.  Naturally, Taylor didn’t see it that way- said he was made for a life like this, that’s what he was, but Matty was different, Matty could _be someone._

“Still…” Matty ventured, going to the side of the bed.  “Ya could use a reward.  Positive reinforcement an’ all that shit.”  Taylor chuckled at that, but didn’t open his eyes.  It wasn’t until the lithe brunette was straddling his lap that he did.

Taylor smirked, deep brown eyes locking with Matty’s.  “I think I like where this is goin’.”

“Yeah?”  Matty smirked right back, leaning in to give him a kiss.  “Still good?”

“Gettin’ better.”  Taylor wrapped his left arm around Matty’s waist, pulling him flush to him, lips locking together again.  Taylor didn’t kiss like someone would think, violent and devouring.  In fact, he was gentle.  He savored every moment, sweet and soft, with just that hint of fire that loomed underneath.  He was all-consuming but not in an aggressive way- it was simply the intensity of which he showed love.

“Whaddaya want Taylor?” Matty breathed, breaking the kiss.  “Tell me.”

Taylor made another one of those deep, contented rumbling noises, nuzzling his nose into the other’s hair.  “You.  Just like this.”  

Matty only nodded in agreement, tongue licking into Taylor’s mouth before pulling away.  He grabbed at his black tee, pulling it off over his head.  He tossed it onto the second bed- not like they were planning on using it- and took hold of the hem of Taylor’s white tank.  After that joined his tee-shirt, Taylor wrapped him up with both arms, pulling them together again.

The small ice bucket tumbled onto the floor, spilling the contents on the carpet, not that either man cared.  Taylor shifted them so his lover was lying back on the bed, starting at his pants.  Tilting his hips up, Matty let Taylor strip him.  Smiling at him, Taylor leaned down, kissing and licking a path up his body to his mouth.

Squirming around, Matty managed to undo the other’s jeans.  He tugged at them but Taylor sat up, doing it himself.  Matty couldn’t help but wet his lips, taking in all of his lover’s form.  Taylor was gorgeous, well-built, and even the scars that marred his olive skin added to it.  He may have called Matty beautiful all the time- and if it were anyone else they would have gotten socked in the mouth- but Taylor had a beauty all his own.

Kicking the clothes to the floor, Taylor returned to sitting up against the headboard, pulling Matty with him.  He gasped into Taylor’s mouth, the feeling of skin on skin delicious.  Smiling against Matty’s lips, Taylor’s tongue lapped at them until they opened for him.  He could taste the cheap alcohol there but because it was Matty it still tasted sweet.

“Did ya bring anything?” Taylor asked.  Matty shook his head- they’d had to leave so quickly when Marbles called them about his fuck up that they hadn’t done more than throw some clothes in a bag and go.  “S’ok…  We can make due.”  He placed his fingers to Matty’s lips and the brunette smirked before taking hold of them.

Sucking and licking on his fingers, Taylor’s eyes closed and he forced back a moan.  He knew exactly what that tongue was capable of when put to other uses.  Matty wasn’t able to tease him long, as Taylor wasn’t being patient.  Not that Matty could blame him as it had been awhile since they had been able to be intimate with each other.

Two fingers pushed at his entrance and Matty closed his eyes and breathed.  When Taylor felt him relax he slipped them inside, grinning like a cat with a saucer of milk at the delightful sounds he pulled from him.  He took his time stretching his partner, sucking marks into the expanse of pale throat on display.  Matty groaned, pushing back against the intrusion as the fingers curled inside him.

“ _Please,”_ Matty begged.

Taylor pulled his fingers out, immediately covering Matty’s mouth with his own to swallow his cries of protest.  He aligned his dick, pressing inside in one fluid stroke.  Cursing, Matty put his forehead on his partner’s shoulder.  When he was fully seated, Taylor stilled, letting them both breathe as his fingers slipped through Matty’s gelled hair.

It had been far too long indeed, but they didn’t get much of a chance to be together when they were always watched.  There was no way his father could find out about his relationship with Taylor- he’d no doubt kill Taylor and Matty would be lucky if he didn’t meet the fishes along with him.  No, he had to protect Taylor from his father, and from the ridicule they would face from the other wiseguys.

Matty shifted in Taylor’s lap, humming at the sensation it caused.  “Move Taylor.”  With a low chuckle, his lover did just that.  His fingers wrapped around Matty’s hips to hold him steady as he began a slow and gentle rhythm.

There was no way Matty would ever- _could ever_ \- let anyone else do these things to him.  Taylor was the only person he’d ever truly trusted, and to be honest, he loved him.  Looking into Taylor’s dark eyes, he knew that Taylor felt the same.  They didn’t say it often, but they didn’t have to.

“Don’t hold back now,” Taylor challenged, a cheeky smirk on his face as he jerked his hips, hitting against his lover’s prostate.

Matty choked off a moan, narrowing his eyes.  Taylor enjoyed making him scream, making him fall apart.  And while Matty wouldn’t complain usually, now was not the time or place.  “Marbles and Scarpa are in the next room,” he hissed.  They were fairly certain their closest friends knew about what the two of them got up to, but there was no reason to make it obvious.

That only made Taylor’s smirk grow into a positively feral smile.  “Guess you’ll have to try and stay quiet then Matty.”  His fingers dug into Matty’s hips, thrusting up hard again.

Taylor was positively evil sometimes, but two could play that game.  Matty rolled his hips, watching dark eyes fluttering closed, lips parted in a silent moan of pleasure.  As he continued to move in that way he knew made Taylor crazy, Matty leaned in, sucking and biting along the length of his neck.  He could hear the soft groans in his ear, and his own were muffled by Taylor’s skin.

“Tease,” Taylor complained about the languid movement, one hand going down to squeeze his ass, the other coming up to grab the scruff of Matty’s neck.  Detaching his teeth from Taylor’s neck, the brunette sat back with a smug grin of his own.

That was enough for Taylor to take the lead, surging forward to smash their lips together in a kiss that was anything less than graceful.  It was all teeth and tongue, wet and sloppy.  Not that it mattered, Taylor thrusting harder into the willing heat, picking up the pace, and Matty meeting him every time.

Their breath came out in shallow gasps, both hovering right on the edge.  Not that Taylor would ever take his own pleasure before his partner’s.  It was a quirk both infuriating and endearing to Matty at the same time.  To that end, Taylor took his lover’s member in hand, stroking him roughly to climax.

Forgetting earlier caution, Matty threw his head back, crying out in pleasure.  He could hear the hitch in Taylor’s breath right before he followed him into oblivion, the deep groan reverberating through his body.  It caused another chill of pleasure to ripple over him, his breathing coming back down with the rest of him.

Matty sighed in contentment and Taylor pulled him in close, nuzzling into his neck.  “Love you Matty,” he whispered.

Smiling, Matty replied, “Love you too.”  They stayed there curled up together a few moments longer before he reluctantly pulled away.  “We should get dressed ‘n case that hick shows up with the information.”

Taylor knew his lover was right and followed him into the bathroom to clean up really quick and slipped their clothes back on.  He wasn’t about to lose out on time with Matty though and pulled him down onto the bed.  “We can cuddle while we wait,” he rumbled out, nuzzling his nose back into Matty’s neck where it belonged.  Matty wasn’t about to say a word, chuckling softly as he snuggled in closer to the warmth.  

Their bodies melded together.  To Matty, this was heaven, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
